bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Miyako Shiba
| obrazek = Plik:O49 Miyako.png | rasa = Shinigami | płeć = Kobieta | poprzednia przynależność = Gotei 13, Soul Society | poprzedni zawód = Żołnierz trzeciej rangi 13. Oddziału | poprzedni zespół = Plik:13.png 13. Oddział | poprzedni partner = ? | bazy operacyjne = 13. Oddział, Seireitei, Soul Society | krewni = Kaien Shiba (mąż, martwy) Kūkaku Shiba (szwagierka) Ganju Shiba (szwagier) Isshin Shiba (powinowaty) | edukacja = Akademia Shinō | shikai = ? | bankai = Brak | debiut w mandze = Tom 16, Rozdział 134 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 49 | japoński głos = Sumi Shimamoto | angielski głos = Cindy Robinson | hiszpański głos = Cony Madera (Ameryka Łacińska) }} była żoną Kaiena Shiby, byłego wicekapitana 13. Oddziału. Osiągnęła stopień żołnierza trzeciej rangi w tym samym oddziale pod dowództwem Jūshirō Ukitake. Wygląd Miyako była młodą, szczupłą kobietą. Miała czarne włosy, spięte w tradycyjny, japoński, trójkątny kok, z częścią luźno zwisających włosów. Przy twarzy również wystawało kilka kosmyków. Jej oczy były ciemnobrązowe. Nosiła tradycyjne kimono Shinigami. Miała ciepły, sympatyczny uśmiech.Anime Bleach, Odcinek 49Manga Bleach; Rozdział 134, strona 15 Osobowość Miyako była bardzo sympatyczna i miła dla wszystkich. Zachowywała się elegancko i delikatnie. Miała matczyny stosunek do innych - po incydencie z Hollowem, otarła Rukii twarz z brudu i ran.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 49 - tylko anime Rukia opisywała ją jako miłą i opiekuńczą kobietę, która stanowiła dla niej wzór i przykład. Również żołnierze podlegli Miyako mówili o niej, że "to jedna z tych osób, bez których 13. Oddział nie mógłby istnieć" i byli zadowoleni z wieści, że nic poważnego jej nie groziło. Miyako miała też duże poczucie odpowiedzialności i misji. Uważała Hollowy za złe, ponieważ nie pozwalają duszom spoczywać w pokoju, oraz sądziła, że jej misja jako Shinigami to własnie eliminowanie ich. Posiadała duże poczucie humoru - wielokrotnie droczyła się z Kaienem i żartowała z niego, jednak tak, aby go w rzeczywistości nie urazić. Historia Kilka lat przed przybyciem Rukii Kuchiki do Gotei 13. Miyako została żoną Kaiena Shiby, a tym samym szwagierką Kūkaku i Ganju. Osiągnęła także stopień żołnierza trzeciej rangi w 13. Oddziale.Manga Bleach, Rozdział 134 190px|thumb|left|190px|Miyako opiekuje się Rukią Gdy członkowie grupy Kaiena odpoczywali po misji zabicia Hollowa, Miyako podeszła do Rukii, a następnie wytarła jej twarz ze zranień i zanieczyszczeń, jakich ta nabawiła się w trakcie potyczki. Później spytała dziewczyny, czy nic jej się nie stało, a po zapewnieniu Kuchiki, że jest cała, kobieta ucieszyła się i schowała chustkę. Rozmowę kobiet przerwał Kaien, który widząc Miyako podbiegł do nich. Powiedział żonie, że nie spodziewał się jej, na co ta stwierdziła żartobliwie, że przyszła na wypadek, gdyby jego drużynie zabicie Hollowa się nie powiodło. Mężczyzna odpowiedział, że tak łatwo się nie poddaje, a następnie prosi Rukię o zajęcie się Kiyone Kotetsu i Sentarō Kotsubakim, ponieważ cała grupa wycofuje się. Rukia przytaknęła, podziękowała Miyako za opiekę i odbiegła, zostawiając rozmawiających małżonków samych. W drodze rozmyślała o tym, że Miyako jest inteligentną, piękną i miłą kobietą, oraz jest dla Kuchiki ideałem i wzorem. Jakiś czas później Miyako z grupką Shinigami dostała rozkaz przeprowadzenia rekonesansu. Kaien wyjaśnił jej, że nic nie wiadomo o Hollowie, którego ta ma tropić, i nikt nie przeżył spotkania z nim. Prosił ją też, aby nie zgrywała bohaterki i uważała na siebie. Ta śmiała się, iż nie spodziewała się takich słów z jego ust, lecz on zdenerwował się i powiedział, aby sobie nie żartowała. Kobieta stwierdziła, że nie jest w stanie wybaczyć Hollowom niepokojenia dusz i jako Shinigami ma obowiązek je powstrzymywać, jednak dodała później, że Kaien i Rukia nie powinni się o nią martwić, bo udaje się tylko na rekonesans. Następnie oddaliła się razem ze swoją drużyną. W trakcie misji została zaatakowana przez Hollowa, Metastacię, a jej ciało zostało przez niego przejęte. Niepanująca nad sobą Miyako zabiła towarzyszy i powróciła do oddziału, gdzie jej ciało utraciło przytomność. Inni Shinigami opiekowali się nią i zanieśli do uzdrowicieli. Informację o stanie kobiety dotarły do Jūshirō Ukitake, Rukii i Kaiena Sentarō Kotsubakiego, którzy natychmiast wyruszyli ją zobaczyć. Kaien podbiegł do jej ciała, a czuwający przy niej Shinigami uspokoił go, że Miyako jest nieprzytomna, lecz jej życiu nie zagraża niebezpieczeństwo. Jednocześnie żołnierze poinformowali, iż towarzysze Miyako nie żyją. thumb|right|190px|Ciało Miyako wstaje, kontrolowane przez Hollowa Kilka godzin później nieprzytomną Miyako położono w odosobnieniu, aby nic jej się nie stało, a oddział został poinformowany o jej stanie. W pewnym momencie jej ciało nienaturalnie się poruszyło i usiadło na posłaniu. W tym czasie grupka Shinigami rozmawiała o sytuacji drużyny zwiadowczej i o samej Miyako - wszyscy zgodnie cieszyli się, że nic jej się nie stało i stwierdzili, że to jedna z tych osób, bez których 13. Oddział nie mógłby istnieć. W tym momencie kobieta podeszła do nich nienaturalnym krokiem, a gdy Ci zapytali jej, czy nie powinna jeszcze odpoczywać, kobieta zaatakowała ich i kilkoma ruchami miecza zabiła całą grupkę. Zaniepokojeni krzykami Ukitake, Rukia, Sentarō i Kiyone podbiegli, aby zobaczyć, co się stało. Gdy dotarli na miejsce, zobaczyli Miyako, która zabijała kolejnych Shinigamich - osoby, które również przybiegły zwabione krzykami. Kobieta odwróciła się, a na jej policzku widniała krew ofiar. Kobieta próbowała zaatakować Rukię, lecz przed Kuchiki pojawił się Kaien i zasłonił ją, krzycząc do żony, aby ta się zatrzymała. Miyako wahała się chwilę, a następnie odskoczyła na pobliski dach i uciekła do lasu. W trakcie ucieczki zabiła kolejne osoby - strażników pilnujących baraków 13. Oddziału. thumb|left|190px|Ubranie i miecz Miyako, które pozostały po jej śmierci Gdy trafiła do lasu, została pożarta od środka przez Hollowa - Metastacię. Pozostały po niej tylko postrzępione ubranie i miecz. Później Kaien walczył z Hollowem, który ją zabił, aby pomścić żonę i jej honor. Moce i umiejętności Specjalista walki mieczem: Jak wynika z przejęcia jej ciała przez Metastacię, Miyako miała znaczące umiejętności szermierki, dość łatwo pokonała kilku oficerów Shinigami, bez żadnego urazu, choć trzeba przyznać, że ofiary były zaskoczone i zdezorientowane nagłym atakiem. Wysoka moc duchowa: Jako żołnierz trzeciej rangi 13. Oddziału w Gotei 13, Miyako miała wysoką moc duchową, wystarczającą by stała się kolejnym posiłkiem Hollowa. Zanpakutō thumb|right|190px|Zanpakutō Miyako Imię jej Zanpakutō nigdy nie zostało ujawnione. Miał malinowo-czerwoną rękojeść z brązową tsubą w kształcie sześciokąta z zaokrąglonymi bokami i wzorzystymi wyżłobieniami. Zakończenie rękojeści oraz ostrze były srebrne. * Shikai: Nieznane * Bankai: Brak Ciekawostki * Jej historia w anime znacząco różni się od tej pokazanej w mandze. W anime jej ciało zostaje opanowane przez Metastacię i, kierowana przez Hollowa, zabija wielu Shinigami. W mandze ginie już na misji rozpoznania wraz z resztą swojej drużyny. * W anime nie widać u niej żadnych zmian związanych z pobytem Hollowa w jej ciele, w przeciwieństwie do sytuacji Kaiena, u którego pojawiły się pomarańczowe plamy wokół oczu, zmienił się odcień skóry i wydłużył język. * Miyako w anime nie walczyła z Hollowem - jej Zanpakutō pozostał nienaruszony (mocą Metastacii było niszczenie miecza Shinigamiego, gdy ten dotknie jego macek), co wskazuje na brak zwarcia w walce między nią a Hollowem. *Wygląd Sode no Shirayuki, duszy Zanpakutō Rukii, najprawdopodobniej był "wzorowany" na wyglądzie Miyako Shiby, którą Kuchiki uważała za swój ideał. Dowodem jest jej kok, podobny wygląd, a częściowo też zachowanie.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 230 Cytaty Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Miyako Shiba ru:Мияко Шиба de:Miyako Shiba fr:Miyako Shiba es:Miyako Shiba id:Miyako Shiba Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Byli oficerowie Kategoria:13. Oddział Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Gotei 13 Kategoria:Specjaliści walki mieczem